1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a machine and a method for breaking parts of tires down into pieces at the end of life, in particular heavy duty tires of large size, of the type of construction plant tires used on earth-moving machines or in mining operations.
2. Description of Related Art
The machine and method are used in the technical sector of recycling tires at the end of life. The term “heavy duty tires” should be understood as meaning tires having a particularly large (rim) diameter, such as 57″ and 63″ tires, for example.
A need that is particularly desired, in particular in the field of heavy duty tires, is to be able to break a tire part (for example one of the two sidewalls or the cap itself) down into pieces in order to make their subsequent disposal easier.
Documents which describe devices for breaking down tires of medium and large sizes are known from the prior art. Thus, the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,146 discloses shears having pivoting blades cooperating with a tire support device. However, the cutting of the tire that is realized with this device starts in the vicinity of the hinge, thereby requiring the arrangement of lateral holding means for the tire during cutting.
The same goes for the device described in the document WO 2012/141613, wherein the tire is held at its center.